fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Volga
Bio Volga is a warrior in search of a good fight. He guards the caverns of the Eldin Volcano to make sure no outside forces intrude in it, though he will let Gorons, a race of oddly-proportioned humanoids, come mine there. Volga despises the human race and does not like getting into human affairs, which made it very challenging for the Dark Sorceress Cia, who figured that in order to have him be allies with her, she must brainwash him into joining her as a general alongside a ring-turned-wizard, Wizzro. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities Volga, in contrast to his cohorts Cia and Wizzro, favors swift, brutal power over finesse. His weapon is the Dragon Spear which is of the Fire element. His combos tend to be very quick but also strong with good crowd control. Many of his combos involve him changing parts of his body into his dragon form, such as turning his arm into a clawed limb that sends out a shockwave. His fourth combo has him turning into his dragon form and dive bombing the enemy, causing a huge explosion. Variations Character Trait Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Pike Thrust: Volga twirls his spear and leaps up to his opponent with a strike down. * Dragonborn Wave: Volga mops his spear across the floor and sends in a white ground wave that slides towards his opponent. * Dragon Claw: Volga turns his left hand into a dragon's hand and hits his opponent with it's swing. * Fire Breath: Volga breathes fire at his opponent. X-Ray Move * Send to Pain: Volga using Fire First and crush the chest and spinning away to flow, when crush off the skull, then smash off the leg and blast off into air with his hand. When Opponent coming, Volga punch his/her back with Dragon Claw, then using spear on his/her face. Super Move * Wrath of Dragon Knight: Volga using fire ball, before transform into dragon. Once his striked his opponent, he live meter fire to blast of the meteor. When he slave combo and one big meteor coming this way, Volga activate tornado flame to crush off his opponent and last off to punch right on. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Dragon Knight: Volga cuts his opponent's torso off. The torso is sent flying and Volga emits dragon wings. He turns his left hand into a dragon's hand, grabs the opponent's face and flies down to the ground, with the hand crushing the opponent's head into pieces. He breaths fire at the sky afterwards. * Dragon Spirit: Volga transforms into his dragon self, breathes fire at his opponent and then soars down towards him, blowing up the opponent into severed pieces as they all burn to a crisp. * Breathe Deep: Volga tears his opponent's abdomen open. He then breathes fire into the open wound, where the open breathes fire before their torso explodes. X-Ality * Dragon's Fire: Volga lifts his opponent by the neck and throws him/her in the air. He emits flames from the ground to hit his opponent and the opponent starts burning, especially in the insides where the organs are set on fire. The falling opponent lands onto Volga's spear and gets impaled, accompanied by a shot of the spine and ribs breaking as the spear stabs through. Brutalties Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Spear Stab: Volga stabs himself in the throat with his spear, and collapses in a faceplant. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * Flame and Frost: '''W.I.P. (with Rundas) Devastators Kostumes * '''Kostume 1: His look in Hyrule Warriors * Kostume 2: Classic Volga * Kosplay DLC 1: Shadow the Hedgehog * Kosplay DLC 2: Ares from Injustice: Gods Among Us Battle Intro Volga flies around in his dragon form and transforms to his humanoid self. He lands to the ground, twirls his staff, and says, "You think you can withstand the might of the Dragon Knight?!". He thrusts the staff onto the ground and engulfs in flames. Victory Pose Volga thrusts his staff on the ground, breathes fire everywhere and transforms into his dragon form, flying in the air. Quotes Rival Ending During the world merge crisis, the Dragon Knight Volga battled Link in the Lava Shrine. But during the battle, a nearby egg suddenly hatched, accompanied by a great energy frequency. Link managed to escape the shrine but the energy from the egg latched onto Volga. Volga began to feel a transformation affecting him and his entire body started to mutate. As the ancient prophecies have spoken, the Dragon King Onaga had returned. Category:MK Vs Nintendo